


Makin' Out

by mooseilicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, tons and tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooseilicious/pseuds/mooseilicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had to be important if Michael was waking him up in the middle of the night. And it is when he finds out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makin' Out

**Author's Note:**

> I found this song "Makin' Out- a cover by Pomplamoose" and I just couldn't help but write a short drabble about it

It was the middle of the damn night- 2:03AM to be exact- which was way too early for him to even think about being awake and too late for him to not be asleep. So why the hell was he up? There had been a nudge to his side and when he didn’t respond, there was another one, a harder one that made him groan back. 

"Adam."

"No." He grunted, smacking away the person who was trying to pull him out of the covers and from the blanket he balled up with. There was a sigh and a temporary moment of peace before the shaking began. "What." Adam croaked, cracking an eye open as he was manhandled out of the bed and onto his feet. 

"Come on, I have a surprise for you." Michael said, easing his boyfriend into a jacket, sweats, and shoes. "It’s cold out." There was an incoherent response back as the blond blundered about with blue eyes barely open. "No, no, no over here. Come on, we’re going for a drive. I’m taking your truck by the way." 

A drive? “What..” Adam mumbled, barely getting enough time to not run into the doorway where he was being ushered out with Michael close behind to guide him outside. Getting in the car was easy, all he had to do was flop into the seat and by the time the car was started, he was fast asleep with his head pressed against the window. 

Again there was the shaking and this time he merely rose his arms to be looped around Michael’s neck and lifted in strong arms to God knows where.

"You can’t open your eyes until I tell you okay?"

"Michael, I don’t even want to open my eyes. It’s 2AM and I should be asleep." He complained with a frown, but he kept his eyes shut as asked. It wasn’t long until he was put down on something soft- pillows and blankets? "Can I open my eyes yet?"

"I thought you said you didn’t want to open your eyes." Michael hummed back, receiving an attempted swat to his arm. "Hang on a second, I’ll be back and keep your eyes closed!" 

Like he had to be reminded. “Yeah, yeah, hurry up.” He had no idea why his boyfriend had dragged him outside at this time, and now he had to keep his eyes closed. What was this? Some sort of secret surprise? Adam grumbled to himself as he felt around the area and tried to get himself somewhat comfortable. Whatever he was put on tilted for a moment as another weight got on.

"Okay, open your eyes." 

"Finally.." Adam mumbled, opening his eyes to- "Whoa." The first thing he saw were lights, small Christmas lights strung up around what seemed to be an alcove. The moon was full and up high in the night sky, offering more light to cover the small clearing as specks of stars decorated the sky. "What.. Is this?" He managed to say after a few stunned moments, trying to take in everything. "And, why do you have a guitar?" He was so confused about everything.

Michael shrugged and adjusted the strap around his shoulders as he propped the guitar up onto his lap. “It’s not our anniversary or anything if you’re wondering. But I’ve been thinking lately about you- us- and I figured that I’d do something special for you.” Before Adam could utter another word, he put a finger to his lips to silence him. “Just.. Listen.”

There was a moment of silence as he took a deep breath in and let it out, closing his eyes before opening them as his fingers started to play the strings.

_“I’ll be the one who brings you coffee when you can’t get up._  
I’ll be the one who turns the light out when you go to sleep.  
I’ll be the one who turns your stomach into something else and you say  
Shut up, shut up, every time I say- 

_I’ll be the one who takes your coat off, one to take the blame._  
I’ll be the one you call your lover, every now and then.  
You’ll be the one who keeps me sober, one to keep me sane and you say  
Shut up, shut up, every time I say it..” 

Michael closed his eyes as he sang the memorized lyrics softly, doing his best to stay calm and not let the ball of nervousness get to him. A pause as he strummed the next few notes, taking a quick breath in.

_“And I’d cut my fingers to the bone,  
And I’d split my sides in for you-_

_Tonight, we throw ourselves away,_  
We make it every time.  
I thought I was ok..  
You said I was alright.  
As the night comes crashing down,  
We catch ourselves a line.  
We’re only makin’ out.  
We’re makin’ it out alright..” 

He opened his eyes and looked over at Adam, smiling at the awed look on his boyfriend’s face.

_“I’ll be the one who stands beside you in the photograph._  
I’ll be the one that’s in your water when you want me there.  
I’ll be the one you’re falling over every time you laugh and you say,  
Shut up, shut up, every time I say- 

_I’ll be the one who keeps you guessing- who swears a lot._  
I’ll be the one that let your color in the white wash.  
You’ll be the one that knocks the man out I was beating up and you say  
Shut up, shut up, every time I say it..” 

His voice grew louder, more passionate as he tried to conveyed his feelings through the words.

_And you cut my face, I told you so,  
I’d tear my eyes out for you-_

_Tonight, we throw ourselves away,_  
We make it every time.  
I thought I was ok..  
You said I was alright.  
As the night comes crashing down,  
We catch ourselves a line.  
We’re only makin’ out.  
We’re makin’ it out alright..” 

The last note echoed with the strum, the song coming to a close as he kept looking at Adam, waiting for a reaction in uncertainty. No one said anything for a few seconds, one waiting for a response and the other trying to figure out what he was supposed to do.

"Shut up.." Adam mumbled, his cheeks blazing a rosy tinge as he shuffled forward to tug the brunet down to where he sat.

"Every time I say I’ll be the one to love you." Michael murmured back, abandoning the guitar in favor of wrapping his arms around the other, pressing a kiss to Adam’s forehead. 

"…Love you too." He said, leaning into the kiss with a smile and nuzzled into the embrace- wondering how in hell did he get this lucky?


End file.
